Tate
by MarieCeline
Summary: Tony s'attarde le soir au bureau. Mais qui attend-t-il ?


Bonjour à tous, lecteurs et auteurs de ff.!

Un nouvel OS pour aujourd'hui. Non ce n'est pas du Tiva. C'est... du Tate. Vous devez vous dire que ce n'est pas habituel que MarieCeline écrive du Tate, et c'est vrai. Celui-là, je l'ai écrit pour Washington-Jones, ma très chère fan de Tate. (Notez le sacrifice que l'auteure a dû faire en écrivant un pairing avec Tony et qui n'est pas du Tiva.) Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne, mais...

Bonne lecture !

*** One Shot post "Black Water", l'épisode 2x11. **

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

Affalé dans ma chaise de bureau, je regardais distraitement les étoiles par les fenêtres qui ne s'ouvrent pas, en tapotais le bout du crayon que je tenais contre le bord de mon bureau. En synchronisation avec la trotteuse de l'horloge, placée au fond de la grande pièce. Il était trois heures du matin, et j'attendais.

Je fermais les yeux. En me remémorant les événements de la journée.

La fin de l'enquête. Le détective Monroe Cooper arrêté, l'air ébahi de McGee en voyant Gibbs lui passer les menottes. Thomas McAllister, le frère du défunt, innocenté. Kate à ses côtés, dans l'ascenseur, annonçant qu'ils partent tous les deux à New York à bord de son jet privé. En plaisantant, je demande si je peux venir avec eux. La porte se referme et je me sens terriblement triste à ce moment, sans savoir pourquoi.

J'avais ensuite décidé de ne pas rentrer chez moi. Je n'en avais aucune envie. J'avais encore ce rapport à finir, enfin, à commencer, mais je le laissais de côté pour l'instant. Je réfléchissais.

Le fait d'avoir été troublé par le départ de Kate m'inquiétait. Nous avions été proches dès le départ. Le respect mutuel, les taquineries et l'affection réciproque qui nous liait faisaient parti du quotidien.

Je m'étirais en arrière sur ma chaise, et plaçait mes mains derrière la tête, en observant le plafond. Non, je n'avais toujours pas digéré de voir Kate s'envoler avec ce plein-de-sous. Est-ce que c'était dû à ce sentiment, vieux comme le monde, et contre lequel on ne peut rien faire : la jalousie ?

Le bruit de l'ascenseur ouvrant ses portes me fit sursauter, et j'attrapai le premier rapport qui me tombait sous la main, en feignant de le lire. Je gardais la tête baissée, tout en écoutant attentivement le bruit des pas sur la moquette. Bruit causés par des talons haut. La personne se dirigeait vers moi.

- Tony ?

Kate. Elle était revenue. Je quittai des yeux le rapport, et levai les yeux sur elle.

- Salut…

Elle avait l'air d'être épuisée, peu étonnant, vu l'heure, mais aussi d'assez mauvaise humeur. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas passé la nuit à New York avec ce rigolo qui se dit pilote d'avion ?

Elle s'est avancée jusqu'à son bureau, sans me quitter des yeux.

- Non, je ne suis pas restée. J'ai voulu rentrer.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle s'est assise, a allumé sa lampe de bureau, et s'est penchée pour me dévisager. J'évitais son regard.

- Ça n'a tout simplement pas marché entre nous... Tu sais Tony, tu es étrange ce soir.

- Moins que toi en laissant tomber ce pauvre McAllister. Je croyais que vous aviez pleins de choses en communs…

J'ai dit ça d'un ton dégagé. Elle a haussé les sourcils, et j'ai compris que j'en avais trop dit.

- Tony… qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu n'es quand même pas jaloux ?

Elle a dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je sentais quand même qu'elle attendait une réponse de ma part. Je m'esclaffai, pour cacher mon malaise.

- Moi, jaloux d'un milliardaire ? Tu veux rire.

Je ne pouvais jamais rien lui dissimuler, c'est à croire qu'elle était dans ma tête et déchiffrait chacune de mes pensées. Je me penchais par dessus mon bureau.

- Tu as eu raison, en fait, ce type n'était pas assez bien pour toi.

- Et si c'était vrai, comment le saurais-tu ?

- J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de choses.

- Bien sûr. Tony, cesse de plaisanter…

- Mais je ne plaisante pas, Kattie.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais au bureau à trois heures du matin ? Et ne me dis pas que tu finis un rapport, celui que tu tiens date de six mois.

Gêné, je regardais la date inscrite sur la couverture du rapport.

- Puisque tu y tiens…

J'ai fermé le rapport que je tenais, et je l'ai envoyé valsé sur le bureau de McGee. Kate a suivi des yeux le dossier qui a finit sa course sur la surface plane, sans s'être éparpillé sur le sol. J'ai posé mes coudes sur mon bureau, puis j'ai croisé les mains.

- Je t'attendais.

J'avais planté mon regard dans le sien. Elle m'a répondu, sceptique et curieuse à la fois.

- Tu m'attendais ? Comment savais-tu que j'allais revenir ?

- Je le savais c'est tout.

Elle hocha la tête et déclara sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ça y est, j'ai compris. Tu as bu.

D'un geste, elle me montra les trois bouteilles de bières vides, posées à côté de mon écran d'ordinateur. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Elles datent de plusieurs jours.

Elle a cessé de sourire en voyant que j'étais sérieux. Elle a attrapé son sac à main, dans l'intention de partir.

- Bonsoir, Tony.

Elle s'éloignait déjà. Je me suis levé.

Attends !

De dos, elle s'est figée juste devant l'ascenseur. J'ai fait quelque pas vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qui n'a pas marché avec McAllister ?

Ma question a dû la surprendre puisqu'elle ne m'a pas répondu immédiatement. Kate soupira.

- Il était trop triste, trop mélancolique. Et bien qu'on ait des tas de choses en communs, il ne s'est rien produit. Il manquait quelque chose.

- Une sorte d'alchimie, c'est ça ?

- … Oui.

Nous sommes restés immobile pendant une longue minute, avant qu'elle brise le silence.

- Encore une fille qui t'a posé un lapin ? Elle n'est pas venue, alors tu te morfonds au bureau.

C'était un des échanges les plus étranges que j'étais en train d'avoir avec elle. Elle allait entrer dans la cage métallique, quand le son de ma voix l'a coupée dans son élan.

- Tu as raison. Elle s'est envolée pour New York, dans un jet privé, avec un rouquin à l'air taciturne.

J'avais réussi à la laisser sans voix. J'ai senti son hésitation. Allait-elle se retourner, ou s'enfuir en courant - ce qui était la chose la plus facile à faire. En fait, j'avais envie de m'enfuir aussi, pour avoir parlé sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Kate s'est brusquement retournée. Elle m'a sourit, sans doute sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son sourire était contagieux. On se dévisageait, elle venait de comprendre, et moi de réaliser ce qui me poussait à dire ça. Je la contemplais comme si je la voyais pour la première fois après que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient refermées sur elle et McAllister.

C'est quand elle m'a sourit que j'ai su. Ça m'a frappé violemment, comme une vague violente qui m'assommerait et qui me laisserait rouler sur le sable, à moitié sonné, un air béat plaqué sur le visage. J'aurais dû savoir avant. Mais c'est arrivé là, pendant une nuit au bureau, ce lieu qui avait tant de signification pour moi. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à l'aimer encore plus qu'avant.

Je suis retourné en courant jusqu'à mon bureau, chercher mes affaires. J'ai éteint ma lampe, et j'ai rejoint Kate qui m'attendait dans l'ascenseur. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre.

- Tony, il est quatres heures du matin...

- Il paraît que Washington est une belle ville. Elle ne vaut peut-être pas New York, mais il y a des tas de coins sympas. Et même au milieu de la nuit, certaines pizzerias sont encore ouvertes.

Elle s'est accrochée à mon bras, et les portes se sont refermés alors que nos visages se rapprochaient, pour la première fois.


End file.
